


daryl/beth - please come home for christmas (2 versions)

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, BHF2K20, Bethyl Holidays Fest 2020 (Walking Dead), Christmas Lights, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Modern AU, Older Man/Younger Woman, Otp for life, Team Delusional (Walking Dead), Wallpaper, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, bethyl fanart, color variations, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl/beth - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bethyl Holidays Fest





	daryl/beth - please come home for christmas (2 versions)

My entry for the Bethyl Holidays Fest 2020 prompt Christmas Lights.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/56387/56387_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/56156/56156_original.png)


End file.
